


I'm Fine Or Am I?

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tones and I Song, Depressing, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, chen's a jock not a cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: He just didn't care anymore, why should he?The whole school dislikes him, glad to have someone to pin the blame on.And those five people in that group chat was why he alive right now but they would never know that.~The story's better than the summary, promise.
Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738006
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	I'm Fine Or Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> AU: they aren't Ninja, they don't live in Ninjago City, and Lloyd is friends with them online.  
> Song is 'Can't Be Happy All the Time' by Tones and I.  
> ~  
> Stay safe and enjoy?

**_As I fall asleep now._ **

While he was falling asleep, he had time to think about what he has done (nothing at all) and why does he even bother? He's only attending high school still because it was the law (since when did he care about that?).

**_I think of all the paths I've taken_ **

**_That lead me back to here._ **

He had never deliberately done anything to Chen but the jock used him as something to place the blame on, every failed test, every missed catch Chen received, he blamed on him. There's no point in fighting back, the next time they meet, the attacks will be harder and more painful.

**_And I wonder,_ **

**_Is life at its peak now?_ **

It couldn't get any better than it was now. He was sure. Yes, it could get worse but he couldn't see how it possibly could. It was at a midpoint and he really didn't care.

**_Is it stuck in first gear?_ **

**_When will it all disappear?_ **

He knew that he could die at any given time, whether it be a vehicle accident, freak weather events, or _other causes_. He knew better than probably anyone in the city. It was like a steep uphill slope, you can only go up for so long before you are forced down.

**_And time keeps passin' by_ **

**_But I'm too busy to reply_ **

Chen's bullying wasn't just physical or verbal (not that it made a difference), it was online also, constantly texting him to do things for him through the use of blackmail. He learned that the bruises sustained from not replying were better than actually replying, which people would laugh at him more for doing.

**_And as I close my eyes_ **

**_I say that I won't go tonight_ **

**_I'm lookin' for a sign._ **

He had gotten close to suicide so many times only to stop at the thought of the five people he had accidentally met online. They would never know that they were the reason he was still living, he intended to keep it that way.

**_My only friends have been online._ **

One day he had accidentally sent a message to a random group. The five people who were in the group who, unlike everyone else, were actually nice toward him. _It's a trap_ , He would trust them then they would stab him in the back.

**_And as I close my eyes_ **

**_I tell myself I'm fine_ **

He was fine, coming home with bruises and black eyes that his Mum never noticed. She never noticed anything, always too busy with her work. He was so _fine_.

**_And I don't wanna cry_ **

**_But now it's hard to breathe._ **

He couldn't stand it, absolutely everyone hated him and it was so overwhelming. Once he had cried in a toilet stall and was beat up by one of the jocks because of it. Now he doesn't risk showing any emotions to anyone but that meant it all accumulates until he's swimming in it and can barely breathe.

**_And now everybody's standin' here_ **  
**_But no one seems to know me._ **

Many times, he was sent to the Guidance Counselor, a waste of time of which he had no use for. He didn't need guidance, a counselor, or anything. The Guidance Counselor talked and acted as she knew him as so many had done in the past. None of them actually know him.

**_And I'm alright,_ **

**_Tomorrow I'll be fine._**

He was allowed to just be alright now, wasn't he? Pretend that the world didn't exist beyond the perimeter of his bedroom. Tomorrow, he could be fine. Tomorrow he would get another black eye from Chen.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I needed to post something.


End file.
